Destroying Edward's Affections
by Caylen
Summary: Ed has a crush on a certain green-haired Bebop member. When Faye tells Spike about it, he wants to get rid of it without hurting Ed's feelings. And he wants Faye to help him do so... S/F
1. You have a crush on who?

**Destroying Edward's Affections**

Chapter 1:  You have a crush on who?

Summary:  Ed has a crush on a certain green-haired Bebop member.  When Faye tells Spike about it, he wants to get rid of it without hurting Ed's feelings.  And he wants Faye to help him do so…S/F

Disclaimer:  I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  Not Spike, Faye, Ed, Jet, or anyone else that I may mention from the show.  Yeah…what else is new?

"Faye-Faye!" Ed called across the room.  "Ed wants to talk to you!"

"Oh, great," Faye mumbled unenthusiastically.

Ed bounced her way over to Faye and gave her a huge grin.

"Uh…what do you want?" Faye asked.

"Ed needs to discuss something very secretive and very important in private with Faye," she told her.

Faye sighed.  "Fine, I guess."  She followed the continuing path of Ed's bouncing out of the room that Spike and Jet were also occupying.  "So, what is it, Ed?"

"Well…" Ed blushed.  "Ed sort of has a secret and Ed wants to tell Faye-Faye what it is."

Faye was beginning to get extremely bored.  "And that secret is…?"

"Ed likes someone aboard the Bebop!" she squeaked.

Faye narrowed her eyes.  "Um, not that I'm not flattered or anything Ed, but why do you feel the need to tell me this?  I mean, I completely understand your looking up to me as a role model, but –"

"It is not Faye!  And this someone who Ed _likes…you know?" she said._

Faye snorted.  "What? You mean to tell me you have a crush on Spike or something?"

Ed hung her head and nodded.

"Aw, really?  Well, I must admit, that_ is cute…but Ed, do you really like Spike?" Faye asked._

Ed looked at Faye.  "Ed really likes Spike a lot!"

Faye smiled.  "Well, ok.  But why did you want to tell me?"

"Well…Ed was wondering if maybe, Faye could tell Ed…if Spike is…" she trailed off.  

Ed was acting weird.  Faye had never before seen her act this way.  Was Ed being…_shy?_

"If Spike is what?" Faye asked.

Ed blushed once again.  "Well, Ed doesn't know exactly how to say this…but…"

Faye made a face.  "Are you trying to ask me if Spike is available and willing to, uh…date…_you?!"_

"Maybe," Ed said.

Faye was desperately trying to refrain from laughing.  Was this little girl crazy?  Well, actually Faye knew that Ed _was indeed crazy…but she didn't know she was __this crazy._

"Ed?" Faye said gently.  She had to let her down honestly and kindly.  "Spike is, as you may have noticed, quite a few years older than you.  He actually is even quite a few years older than me…ok, so not that many years, only like four years, and _that's perfectly acceptable…anyway, that's beside the point.  The point is, age shouldn't matter in a, um…relationship.  Even still, if the age difference is __too great, most likely, it will not work out.  And the truth is, anyway, Spike is a stupid asshole and he's still in love with that old girlfriend of his.  God, he needs to move on already, don't you think?"_

"Um…you could be right in some ways," Ed said.  "But it's ok, Faye-Faye.  Ed knows what you are doing here."

"Huh, what am I doing?  I'm not doing anything!" she protested.

"Faye-Faye wants Spike for herself!  Ed knew it!" Ed said and pointed at her accusingly.

"WHAT?!" Faye yelled.  "I do not!  Why the hell would you think for even a second that I would want that dim-witted, sloppy, son of a fucking –"

"Faye-Faye!" Ed interrupted.  "It's ok!  If Faye likes Spike, then Ed will let her have him!"

Faye, being a person who could use some anger management, was literally falling apart over these last few statements.  "I…DO…NOT…_REMOTELY…LIKE…SPIKE…SPEIGEL!"_

"Ok…ok…" Ed said.

"AHHH!" Faye screamed in frustration and stormed out of the room.  She sat back down where she had started out.

"Eh…what's her problem?" Jet whispered to Spike as they stared at an obviously peeved Faye Valentine.

"I don't know…what _isn't that girl's problem?" he replied._

Faye gave him a death glare and suddenly Spike became very interested in the television.

Then, after a few minutes, and after Faye was cooled down, she walked over to Spike and Jet and grabbed Spike by the arm, beginning to pull him out of the room.  

"Hey!  What do you think your doing –" Spike struggled to get her off of him.

"Just come with me.  You've gotta hear this," she said, and continued dragging him until they were out of sight of a very curious looking Jet.


	2. You want me to do what?

**Destroying Edward's Affections**

Chapter 2:  You want me to do what?

"Faye!  Get off me!" Spike yelled, pulling his arm from her grip.

"God Spike, I'm off, ok?" Faye said.

"You're a mad woman!" he shouted, then suddenly seemed to completely forget about everything and become his bored, careless self again.  "So, what do you want?"

Faye smirked.  "Ed told me a little secret of hers and I just can't keep it to myself."

"_Ed told you a secret?  What secrets of any interest could that girl possibly have?" Spike asked._

"Oh…I think you'll find this one quite entertaining, Spikey boy," Faye's smirk grew wider.

"Um…Faye?  Did you just call me Spikey boy?" he asked.

Her smiled faded.  "Heh…did I say that out loud?"

"Um, yeah you did," he replied.

"Oh, well, uh…that's beside the point!  And what's wrong me calling you Spikey boy anyway?  I can call you whatever I want, you stupid bastard!" she screamed.

"Jesus Faye, settle down."  Spike motioned for her to sit down.  She did.  "No need to get defensive there.  I really don't care what you call me."

"Oh, well good," she said.

"So what _was it that you wanted to talk to me about anyway?" Spike asked._

"Oh yeah, Ed's secret," she said unenthusiastically since her evil mood was now lost.  "She's in love with you."

"_WHAT?!" Spike jumped out of his chair._

"You heard me," Faye said.

"You're kidding," he said.

"I'm not," she told him right back.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she smiled; her evil mood was regaining itself.

Spike grimaced.  "But…I mean, I _guess it's no big deal, but the thought __does kind of…disturb me."_

"Well, it _could be a big deal, Spike,"_

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Faye snorted.  "She asked if…if you were –" she paused in order to laugh out loud once more before telling him.  "–if you were _available!"_

"Damn you, Faye," he told her.

Faye just grinned happily.

"Yup!" Faye was practically dancing with glee as she stood up and walked around the room.  "Ed could make a move on you any day now!"

Spike made a face.  "Make a move?  She's what, _12?"_

"_13, actually," Faye said.  "And the only way she's gonna back down is if you reject her and you know that going to just break her little heart.  Well, either that, or if __I for some freak chance was in love with you, but I think we both know __that isn't going to happen."_

"Wait, what was the last thing you just said?" Spike asked.

"Oh," she paused.  "Well, that crazy Edward seems to think I'm in love with you for some odd and unexplainable reason, and she said if I was, then she'd let me – er – have you; but don't worry, I made it absolutely clear to her that my feelings for you are very much the opposite."

"You shouldn't have done that!" Spike yelled.

"_Huh?" Faye asked._

"I mean…I was just thinking that um, maybe you could, well, _pretend to like me, you know, just a little more than you actually do," he said._

"A little more?" she asked.

Spike sighed.  "Ok…well, maybe a whole lot more.  But only because I don't want to break the poor girl's heart…even if she is the weirdest kid I've ever heard of."

"Aww, that's sweet Spike," Faye said.  "But…there's no way in hell I'm going to publicly display any form of affection toward you," she added quickly.

"Oh…but it's ok to show it towards old and hideous men that you don't know in order to get a bounty?" he asked.

"You asshole," she said.

"You know it," he said.  "But what about if in exchange for your help I, um, paid you?"  He grimaced the second the words can out of his mouth.

"You _mother fucking asshole!"  Faye slapped him across the face.  "Don't you dare treat me like a whore, Spike Speigel."_

Spike held his cheek.  "I'm sorry Faye, I seriously didn't mean for that to – I really didn't mean to say that at all.  I was kidding."

"Well, it wasn't very funny," she said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I deserved this," he said, still clutching his cheek.  "I really don't feel like breaking the kid's heart though."

Faye grabbed Spike's face with both her hands.  He mumbled a quick, 'Ow!' before she convincingly placed her lips on his and kissed him with much unexpected passion.  Spike, not knowing quite where this came from and not knowing quite what to do, kissed her back.

"That wasn't _so bad I guess," Faye said when she suddenly pulled away._

"Whoa, where the hell did that come from?" Spike asked.

"What does it matter?  It's not like you minded it," she said.

Spike looked at her funny.  "And what makes you say that?"

"You kissed me back, didn't you?" she said.  "And besides, I _know you want me."_

"How's that?" he asked.

"Well…because every man does," Faye said as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Hey Faye, wait!" Spike got up and ran after her.

She stopped in the doorway and turned back toward him.  "Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering…does this mean that you'll, uh, help me with the…Ed situation?" Spike asked.

"The Ed situation?" Faye asked.

Spike shrugged.

Faye smirked.  "Well, I guess I would feel kind of bad if you did end up breaking the girl's heart and I could've prevented it…"


	3. Damn

**Destroying Edward's Affections**

Chapter 3:  Damn

A/N:  Hey everyone!  Thanks for the reviewys!  Keep 'em up!  Anyway, I'm just letting you all know, I have no idea what's gonna happen in this chapter.  I'm just sitting down and typing it and we'll see what happens.  So anyway, enjoy!

~**~

The next day

"Hey Faye!" Spike called across the room in a loud whisper.

Faye walked over to him.  "What is it?"

"Ed just came in," he said.

"Yeah…and?" she asked.

Spike gave her his best 'you know exactly what' look.

Faye just laughed.  "Oh god Spike, you're just yearning for me, aren't you?"  And then she walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Spike got up quickly and followed after her, in an attempt to escape Edward's intent staring at him.

"What the hell was that?" Spike demanded.

"Spike…this little game of yours, well, you're just not going about it the right way," she said.

"Huh?" he said.  "What do you mean?"

"Ed came to me and told me about her little crush…right?  And I specifically told her that I do not like you.  Because, well…I don't.  Anyway, the girl's in love with you too, so you think that I'm just gonna make out with you after I see her enter the room.  What do you think I am?  Some insensitive bitch?" Faye asked.

"Well…" Spike said.  "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Faye glared at him.  "No Spike, she's got to walk in on us; then everything will just work out fine."

"Ok," he said.  "But when do we know when she's gonna walk in?"

"Uh…I guess we don't," she said.  "But I don't know; we could always just knock over a lamp or make a loud noise."

"So…uh, when are we, um, planning to put this into affect?" Spike asked.

"Jesus Spike, really…could you be anymore desperate for me?" she asked.

"God Faye, could you be anymore full of yourself?" he asked in return.  "I don't want you; I want to get this over with."

"Well…if you don't want me, I guess I don't really _need to help you out, now do I?" she said._

"Come on, Faye," he said.  "What do you want from me?"

"It seems to me that you're the one who needs my assistance, so if you're going to act ass in any way to me, I'm not going to assist you at all."

"How is it being an ass if –" Spike started.

She cut him off.  "Ok then, let me rephrase that.  Say what I want, do what I want.  To an extent at least.  Or my help is out that door."

"Oh Faye," Spike said unenthusiastically and sarcastically.  "I want you so much.  Please my dear love, will you please fuck me now?"

"That needs some work," Faye said.  "But it's better than nothing I suppose.  Come on now, let's get started."

"What are we going to do?" Spike said, in his normal tone.

"Well, you can kiss me and I'll, um, hit the wall or something to get Ed's attention," she said.

"Works for me," he said.

Faye smirked.  "Of course it does, you want me desperately, remember?"

"Shut up, Faye," Spike said and kissed her.  She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  Spike then put one arm around her waist and the other roamed her back.  They both opened their mouths a bit, letting one another's tongues slide through to the other side.  And after this warming up time, Faye decided it was time for the show to begin.  She pushed Spike against the wall, hard.  She kissed him harder too, and although for a second he was taken aback, he quickly moved up to speed.  He moved his hand underneath her _'shirt'_ and felt the bare skin on her back.  She wasn't wearing a bra.  (Of course she wasn't, after all this _is_ Faye we're talking about.)  And although he was afraid this action would infuriate her, he soon realized if that if it did, she sure had a strange way of showing it.  Faye moaned softly the moment his hand touched her.  She then proceeded to grab his ass and let out another moan, this time loud enough to be heard in the next room.  Spike figured he should make a little noise too; Faye was doing most of the work here that actually counted and he had to even out the score.  

He kicked the wall.  He could feel Faye's smirk as he kissed her lips.  He had to do something better than that.  But he couldn't believe they hadn't gotten Ed's attention yet, especially with Faye's continuous moaning.  She sounded like she was very much enjoying the situation.  Not that he wasn't, of course, everyone enjoys the occasion good snog, even if it is just between friends…sort of.  Spike then thought of something to catch up with.  He thought this one might impress the girl in his arms.  He didn't know why, but he really _did_ want to impress at the moment.  Maybe it was just because he didn't want her to be better than him at anything…yeah, that _had_ to be it.  

Spike slid both his hands out from underneath her shirt, down over her ass, and stopped at her thighs.  Then he picked her up, they're mouths still quite connected, and held her in the air, giving her time to wrap her legs around his waist, which she willingly and quickly proceeded to do.  He then pulled her closer and compressed both of their bodies more tightly against the wall, only this time it was her back touching it.  The movement made some noise, but since Edward was still yet to enter, not near enough.  They stayed in the same position for a little while, intertwined their tongues, groped each others bodies, and seemed to have a very pleasurable time.  

That's when Spike's arms got tired and he slowly lowered Faye to the ground.  She unwrapped her legs from him and, at long last, broke their kiss.  She kept her arms around his neck, leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, "Well, since there hasn't been any sight of her yet, I guess it's only natural that we keep on going."

"Alright," Spike said, waiting for her to instigate the next kiss.

But she didn't.  She figured things might as well get a little more interesting.  She loosened his tie, pulled it over his head, and dropped it to the ground.  She then unbuttoned his shirt and slid that off of him as well, and it joined the tie on the floor.

Spike, now in his undershirt, tousled Faye's hair a little and her headband fell out.  "I like your hair this way," he said softly.

Faye gave him a blank stare.  She wasn't sure what to make of this.  His tone was completely free of sarcasm for once in his life.  So, because her usual wit had suddenly run dry along with any other words as well she could normally speak, she kissed him.

And it wasn't the heated, sex-driven, expected sort of kiss like the one they shared before.  This was pure, and even innocent.  Spike recognized that right away.  And he, softly and gently, kissed her back.

Kisses like these, with all their sweetness, only last a short while.  Therefore, after a few moments, the two pulled apart.  

Spike tried to make eye-contact with Faye, but she wouldn't let him look in her eyes.  She soon became overwhelmed with the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey Spike, we can do this later," she said and before he could say anything in response, she went back into the room.

Spike just leaned his back against the wall, wondering what all that had just happened meant.

~**~

"Hello Faye-Faye!" Ed said as she walked in the room.  "Faye-Faye looks sad."

"I'm not sad Ed, hey…were you sitting there this whole time?" she asked.

"What whole time?" Ed asked.

"Oh, never mind, it's not important." Faye said.

She walked into her room and sat down on her bed.  "Damn," she said, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. A Change in Heart

**Destroying Edward's Affections**

Chapter 4: A Change in Heart

A/N: OK, how long has it been? I don't know why I wrote this chapter today, but I did, and now I am posting it. Sorry, I've got no excuse for taking so long. And Camille, don't you dare read this. Everyone else, please R&R!

The next morning

"Faye, wake up!" Spike said.

Faye grumbled to herself, but didn't make any effort to open her eyes.

He hopped onto her bed and practically laid on top of her. "Faye…" he said, and blew on her nose.

She grumbled again and swatted at her nose, hitting Spike's face lightly. She then opened her eyes.

"AH!" she yelled, not expecting to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"You mean you didn't feel me jump up here?" Spike asked. "Oh well, I was just bored and decided to come see if you were awake."

"Oh," Faye said. "Well, um…yeah, you're on top of me."

"Oh," he said. "Did you want me to move?"

"Um…well, I mean…" she started, and then looked at the goofy grin on his face. "I mean, yeah! Get the hell off, Spike! You've got no business laying on me!"

"Hah, that's what I thought," he said as he stood up. "Well, are you gonna get up?"

"I will, I will," she said, drifting back off to sleep.

"Ah, fine," Spike said, giving up, and leaving the room.

"Hey Spike, wait," Faye said drearily. He had already left and didn't hear her. "Oh well," she said to herself. "Better get up anyway."

Faye slowly got out of bed and realized she had never changed last night. She walked out from the hallway and plopped herself down on the couch.

She turned on the TV, expecting to see the usual Big Shot's bounty hunter show, but instead saw something somewhat different.

"Hmm…" Faye said to herself. "I didn't know we had a channel like this."

She tilted her head, interestedly watching the screen.

"Oh Veronica," a male voice from the TV said.

"Oh Bernard," a female one replied.

Then many moaning sounds followed.

Faye tilted her head the other way. "Hmm…"

"Faye-Faye!" Ed hopped into the room. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing, Ed, go away," she answered, her eyes staying on the screen.

Ed sang a song to herself and danced to the other side of the room.

Jet and Spike then walked through the door at the same time.

"Oh Faye, your up," Spike said, walking closer and leaning on the back of the couch. "What the hell are you watching? Faye! TURN OFF THE PORN!"

"What was that, Spike?" she asked, paying too close attention to the TV to even hear him.

"FAYE! Turn that off! _Ed's_ in the room for crying out loud!"

Faye clicked off the television. "Ed, I told you to leave!"

Ed looked up from her computer, confused. "But…but Ed wasn't watching the –"

"What the hell were you watching that for?" Spike asked.

"Why do you care?" Faye said defensively. "Anyway, it was on when I first turned on the TV, so someone was obviously watching it before me."

"It wasn't me!" Jet said quickly.

"Ok, we know it was Jet then," Spike said.

"Well, come on you guys, can you really blame me?" he asked. "You two were just getting to the good stuff last night and then you stopped just like that and…" He looked at the ground. "Heh, what I mean is…I didn't see anything…forget that…"

Spike and Faye glanced at each other, then quickly looked away, both turning a bright shade of pink.

Jet missed this completely, as he was still rambling on. "Really, absolutely nothing happened yesterday…I was _so_ bored…_nothing_ happened _all _day…"

Faye regained her normal attitude and stood up. "Well, I'm off to get a shower."

She smacked Jet across the head as she walked by and walked out of the room.

"Ow," he said.

Spike started leaving the room too.

"Hey Spike, where are you going?" Jet asked.

"Uh, I don't know, just out," he said.

"Oh, _I_ see," Jet said.

"Huh?" Spike asked.

"Don't worry about it, Spike, I'm not saying anything."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Faye goes to take a shower and now you're leaving too…come on, Spike, after what I saw yesterday…I mean _didn't _see yesterday…Anyway, I mean, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that –"

"ACK! NO!" Spike yelled. "I'm not going _there_!"

"Rrright," Jet said.

"Fine, I guess I won't go anywhere then, just to prove it to you," he said and sat down on the couch.

Ed bounced over and sat next to him.

"SPIKE-PERSON!" she yelled loudly in his ear.

"On second thought Jet, I don't care what you think," he said and walked out of the room.

Spike walked down the hallways of the ship, bored as hell. Geez, he couldn't even sit in a room with Jet and Ed anymore. Faye was the only person who he felt comfortable around at the moment, and hardly even comfortable at that. More awkward than anything. But at least Faye didn't have a creepy crush on him or act all perverted. Wait…didn't he just catch her watching porn? Oh well, that was beside the point. Faye was…in the shower. In the shower behind the cracked open door that Spike was standing next too. Why was the door open? He figured it would be best to close it. Spike grabbed the handle and pulled it shut, then walked away leaving behind any weird feeling he had been having.

Spike eventually went back to where Ed, Jet, and now also Faye were congregated. They were watching Big Shots.

"Oh, there's a big bounty today!" Punch said from the television set.

"OH BOY!" Judy beamed.

"Yeah, the name's Gershwin Hawk and he's got 35 woolongs on him!" Punch yelled excitedly.

"You mean 35 million?!" Judy asked, just as excited.

"Well, actually..." Punch looked at the piece of paper he was holding closely. "…Just 35."

Faye turned off the TV. "Talk about a big bounty," she remarked sarcastically.

"There hasn't been any for a while," Jet commented. "I'm surprised we haven't run out of food yet."

Spike shrugged. "Don't jinx it, Jet." He laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

After Jet and Ed had left, Faye elbowed Spike in the stomach.

"Wake up you bum, I want to talk to you," she instructed.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"Why'd you shut the door earlier?" she asked.

"You mean to the bathroom?"

She nodded.

"Um…Because you left it open."

Faye smiled. "You're a better guy than I had you figured, Spike." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

Spike's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I left the door open so you would come in."

His eye's widened more. "What?"

"So we could have sex."

His eye's fell out of their sockets. "Uh, Faye, are you feeling alright?"

"Well, look at it this way," Faye reasoned. "You want to get rid of Ed's crush, and I want to get rid of my frustration."

Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Neither of us has been with anybody in awhile," Faye continued. "God knows if I ever have…but anyway, what's the harm?"

Spike blinked. "So…you're offering me casual sex?"

"Essentially…yes," Faye replied.

"Not that I'm arguing, but what sparked this sudden turnaround?" Spike inquired. "What happened to "there's no way in hell I'm going to publicly display any form of affection toward you"? Hm?"

"Whoa Spike, we're not going to do it out here," Faye assured him.

"You know what I mean," he said. "You were making it pretty clear that you didn't like me–"

"That's why this is casual; I don't have to like you and you don't have to like me," she told him.

"I don't want to have sex with someone I don't like," Spike said.

Faye rolled her eyes. "Come on, don't be picky, Spike. If you haven't noticed, I'm the only woman around here."

"Sorry, I just don't feel the need to have sex with someone I don't like just to get Edward off my back."

Faye looked genuinely hurt. She had obviously expected a different reaction to her casual sex suggestion.

"But don't worry Faye, because I _do _like you. Haven't you realized that I hang around you an awful lot? You and Jet are my best friends. Though I'd much rather have sex with you than Jet."

Faye smiled. "Good, 'cause I like you too." She reached out to him and stroked his cheek. "And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure I could have sex with someone I didn't like either."

Spike kissed her gently. "So…when exactly were you planning on us doing this?"

"You're just yearning for me, aren't you Spike?" Faye laughed.

"God, not that again," he moaned. "You're the one that suggested this!"

Faye chuckled. "I know, I'm just kidding. And as for when… whenever. This is casual, remember? We've agreed that we're friends. But next time I leave the bathroom door open when I'm showering…"

"I'll close it," Spike finished.

Faye glared at him.

He grinned. "After I've already walked in, of course."


	5. A Couple of Surprises

**Destroying Edward's Affections**

_Chapter 5: A Couple of Surprises_

**A/N:** So this chapter took a very long time for me to post. It probably wasn't worth the wait and I have no idea why I'm even posting it now. However, if I get some good feedback maybe I'll be motivated enough to write some more.

_Later on that Day_

After hanging out in her room for what seemed like a year, Faye left in search of Spike. She now realized what a hypocrite she was for making fun of him when he asked when they would start their little agreement. She'd been in her room for less than an hour and she couldn't think of anything in the entire universe except Spike and sex.

Spike was sleeping on the couch next to the TV as usual.

Faye stared at him for a minute. She was exasperated from the track her mind was following; this was something she had to do so she could get to sleep that night. Or at least that was what she convinced herself so she wouldn't back down.

She leaned over Spike, grabbed his tie and pulled him off the couch.

"What the-" Spike yawned as he got to his feet.

Faye continued pulling him out of the room. "Just come on," she instructed. "I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

Spike stumbled behind her, still half-asleep. "Whatever you say, Faye."

She pulled him all the way down the hall until they reached her room, then she pushed him inside and closed the door. She leaned up against it, smiling at him.

"So what's so important?" Spike asked, though he had a slight idea.

Faye pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the ground.

Spike grinned and kissed her.

Faye wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately. Spike picked her up and threw her on the bed. He kissed her neck and then his mouth started traveling further down toward her chest.

"Oh, Spike..." Faye trailed off.

Suddenly, a female voice was heard over the intercom in the next room, but it was loud enough to understand through the closed door. "Hi," the girl said. "I'm looking for Spike Spiegel."

Spike's head shot up before he had the chance to reach what he had been staring at a few seconds before. "I know that voice," he said. "I'd know that voice anywhere."

Within seconds Spike was on his feet and darted out of the room.

Faye heard him clearly call, "Julia!" before the door slammed behind him.

"Spike?" Faye sat up. "What the hell!"

She angrily got to her feet and found her shirt on the floor. She hastily threw it on.

"I take off my shirt for you and you run out of the room yelling some other woman's name? I don't think so, Spike," she growled, slamming the door behind her as stormed out.

As Faye approached the room, gritting her teeth, she wondered just exactly what she was going to do. Spike loved Julia and he always had; he never tried to hide that fact. Faye hadn't ever expected this; it was just her luck though. Spike didn't need Faye anymore. All she could offer him was casual sex. But now he would be able to have sex with the woman he loved. But that didn't change the fact that he had left her unsatisfied.

She entered the room to see Spike with Julia hands in his palm, speaking softly to her.

"Honey," Faye cooed as she walked closer to Spike, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder. "I was wondering where you ran off to, we were just getting started."

Spike absently dropped Julia's hands, looking surprised at Faye. He had obviously forgotten about her.

"Um, hello," Julia said, looking at Faye.

"Julia, this is Faye," Spike seemed to have found his voice. "My comrade."

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?" Faye giggled. Spike shot her a glance to let her know he'd kill her later.

"I'll let you catch up with your friend, sweetheart, I'll be in my room," She smiled and turned away, heading back to her room.

Faye lay on her bed and decided she had done a decent job retaliating. She felt a little better at least.

"She's crazy," Spike explained.

"Spike, it's not like I hadn't expected you to have moved on," Julia said softly. "It's fine."

"But Julia, I've always loved you," Spike signed. "Faye and I aren't together, and we never have been."

"Really?" Julia obviously didn't exactly believe him. "What did you run away from that you were just starting then?"

"You have to believe me."

"OK Spike, I do," Julia nodded.

"Thank you," Spike smiled slightly. "Now would you like to sit or have something to drink?"

"Honestly, my ship is waiting for me, so I need to leave." Julia said. "But I would like it if you would meet me on Mars tomorrow night, I'll be in the area and contact you before then, but there are a few things I need to do right now."

"Like what?" Spike asked. "Are you working for someone?"

"We'll talk later Spike," Julia promised. "I'm glad I found you."

"Goodbye, Julia." Spike watched her as she left.

Faye's door slammed open. Faye sat up quickly, grinning. "Finally back for some more, Spike? You kept me waiting long enough."

"Who do you think you are!" Spike roared. "You knew who that was… why would you do that?"

"Spike, come on," Faye scoffed, "You just ran out of here on me, forgive me for being just a tad insulted."

"Look, I'm sorry about that," he looked down. "I know that was… bad timing."

"Yeah, just a little." Faye agreed. "How are you going to make it up to me?" She got up off the bed and walked toward Spike.

"Faye…" Spike searched for the words to let her down. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Spike didn't attest to it, but after a few seconds, Spike pulled away. "I'm sorry, I can't." And he left.

Faye sighed and sat back down. She had known there was no way she could win this. Not against the infamous Julia.


	6. Reality

**Destroying Edward's Affections**

_Chapter 6: Reality_

"You know what Faye," Spike said, coming through her doorway. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Here you are, gorgeous and willing to have me, and I just walk away? Forget Julia, I want you."

Faye sat up, startled by his sudden change of heart. "Wow, Spike, this is unexpected."

Spike stepped forward and shut the door behind him. "Look, I might as well be honest with you. I know we said this was just for sex, and that it was casual, but I have feelings for you, Faye. I have for awhile. And yes, I used to love Julia, but that was a long time ago. And seeing her just now, well, it confused me… but I've thought about it and you are the one I want."

Faye practically leaped toward Spike, wrapping herself around him and kissing him passionately. He pushed her back on the bed and peeled off her shirt and shorts. Faye sucked at his mouth as if it was her only source of oxygen as she undid his belt and ripped off his pants. She then proceeded to unbutton his shirt as quickly as possible as Spike kissed her neck.

"Oh Spike, I've wanted this for such a long time," she moaned.

Faye then pulled Spike's boxers down to his feet and he simultaneously slid off her panties, leaving nothing in the way. He kissed her softly, and then entered her gently. Faye moaned and bit his lip. They continued and reached a quick paced rhythm; Faye's moans growing louder and louder as they persisted. Spike began groaning and thrusting harder into her. Faye screamed his name and came, and Spike followed only a few seconds later. The two fell apart, lying next to each other, breathing heavily.

Spike turned to Faye, leaned forward, and kissed her. "Faye, I love you."

~**~

Spike sat on the couch, staring at the TV screen, but not really watching it. Had that really just happened? He couldn't believe it.

~**~

Faye awoke abruptly, sat up, and looked around her.

"Fuck," she muttered and fell back onto the bed. She had just woken up from a rather realistic, explicit dream.

~**~

Spike couldn't believe that Julia had really found him. He had missed her so much over the years, but at the same time he knew that she must be involved in something bad, just from the tone of her voice when he asked her what things she needed to do. He didn't want to get involved in anything like he had in the past, even if it meant being with Julia again.

Spike also thought about Faye. He had a lingering feeling of guilt about pushing her away. After all, they had had an agreement. However, that was before Julia showed up. But why should he feel guilty? This whole ordeal was just to get Ed off his back, right? He and Faye didn't have feeling for each other; they just both wanted to relieve their sexual tensions. Spike tried to assure himself that this was the case, but he couldn't quite convince himself that there was nothing else.

~**~

Faye cursed herself for wanting her dream to be true. "I can't love him," she mumbled to herself. "God, I'm such an idiot."

Faye forced herself to get up and get her mind off of her horrid realization. She walked into the hall and saw Spike watching TV in the main room, so she rerouted to the kitchen. There she found Jet organizing the small amount of ramen noodles and other cheap food that they had.

"Hey Jet," Faye greeted him, sounding more sad than intended.

"Oh Faye," Jet looked up from his sorting. "I guess you aren't too excited for the return of the old girlfriend just as you became the new one."

"I'm not Spike's girlfriend, Jet. He's made that pretty clear." Faye was surprised at how honest she was being.

Jet looked concerned. "But you want to be… anyway, sorry, that's got to suck."

She found it useless to remain in denial. "Yeah, it kind of does," Faye said gloomily, facing the reality.

"Faye-Faye loves Spike-person?!" Ed screamed as she jumped out of a cabinet and landed on Faye's shoulders.

"Oh, Ed, not now," Faye picked her up off her shoulders and put her on the counter.

"But Faye-Faye!" Ed pleaded. "Ed has something to tell you!"

"Fine, what is it?" Faye asked, exasperated.

"Remember Ed's secret about Spike-person?" Ed asked.

Faye nodded.

"Well, Ed made it up! Ed knew Faye-Faye liked Spike-person and Ed was only trying to get Faye-Faye to admit it!" she beamed at Faye.

"Great," Faye sighed. "Now I know that I started all this with Spike for absolutely no reason. Gee, thanks Ed." Frustrated, she left the room.

~**~

Spike didn't understand why he was thinking about Faye when Julia had just come back into his life. I mean, he and Faye were hardly even friends, most of the time she just bothered him. Sure, he'd bother her back, but it wasn't anything more than that. Why was he dwelling on this? It didn't matter. He would see Julia again the next day. That's what mattered.

~**~

Hunger was the only reason Faye left her room. Embarrassed that she did indeed have feelings for Spike and hurt that they weren't reciprocated, she was in no state to face him. Yet, there he was, picking out some ramen, when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," he greeted her quietly.

She forced a small smile in response.

"Look, Faye…" he started.

"No, you don't have to say anything," she cut him off. Faye tried to be as nonchalant as she possibly could. "It looks like you don't need me anymore, so I guess the deals off, right?"

Spike looked at her blankly. "Oh, um… I guess." He'd been caught off guard and she had nothing more to say, so the two just stood in silence. So much not acting like it didn't matter; Spike had to see that she was hurt.

Jet walked into the kitchen and immediately regretted his decision due to the immense awkwardness surrounding him.

"Jet," Spike broke the silence. "Do you think you could program Bebop to get to Mars by 6 tomorrow?"

"Sure, Spike." Jet gave Faye a look of pity. Faye glared angrily back at him.

"I'm not hungry after all," Faye muttered and left the kitchen before things could get any worse.

"What were those looks between you and Faye for?" Spike asked Jet.

Jet laughed. "In case you haven't noticed Spike, you've got some major women troubles all of a sudden."

Spike sighed. "Yeah, I'm beginning to notice that. I'm not sure what to do… Julia's back and I've got to see her again, but I can't go back to her if she's still involved in the syndicate, I refuse to return to that life. And Faye… for some reason I can't get her out of my mind."

"Well, good luck," Jet gave him a pat on the back before he left the room.

"Gee, thanks," Spike grumbled.


End file.
